skenario takdir
by asteria capella
Summary: 50 sentences challenge. mereka adalah boneka dalam skenario tragis yang ditulis takdir. — shinn/stellar.


**Skenario Takdir © Ardhan Winchester**

**Gundam Seed Destiny ****© Bandai  
**

**Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge  
**

**~25 tema, set 4~**

**

* * *

**

.

**#34 First**

Sang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri tegak di karang yang kokoh, pandangan matanya terarah ke tebing di seberang sana, tempat seorang gadis berputar-putar dengan tangan terkembang lebar seakan sedang menari—itulah pertama kalinya Shinn Asuka melihat Stellar Loussier.

.

.

**#19 Heart**

Tangan-tangan takdir mulai bergerak mempermainkan keduanya: sang gadis terjatuh dari tebing lalu diselamatkan oleh sang pemuda—sungguh klise, tapi begitu berkesan di hati masing-masing.

.

.

**#49 Promise**

Sebuah janji ia berikan pada sang gadis sebelum berpisah—sumpah akan selalu melindunginya.

.

.

**#31 Prove**

Sebuah saputangan dari sang pemuda untuk sang gadis dan kalung berliontin kerang pink dari sang gadis untuk sang pemuda menjadi bukti tanda mereka telah dan akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

**#8 Side**

Saat itu keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa takdir memiliki skenario yang berbeda untuk mereka—mereka _memang_ akan bertemu lagi, di sisi yang berbeda di medan perang sebagai lawan yang harus dikalahkan.

.

.

**#15 Scene**

Jika sebelumnya takdir mengerahkan tangannya untuk mendekatkan keduanya, kali ini takdir menaruh pemuda dan pemudi tersebut dalam adegan pertarungan sengit dengan Gundam-Gundam mereka tanpa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya yang mereka lawan.

.

.

**#14 Truth**

Takdir tertawa gembira sambil menorehkan tinta gelap di skenario, saatnya kebenaran terkuak; sang pemuda pun mengetahui identitas asli dari sang gadis: pilot dari Gundam yang ia kalahkan dan salah seorang _Extended_ dari _Earth Alliance—_satu kata: musuh.

.

.

**#16 Reflect**

Ketika sang gadis menyadari dirinya menjadi tawanan di Minerva, sang pemuda mampu melihat ketakutan tercermin di matanya—dan hal itu membuat hatinya perih.

.

.

**#26 Face**

Shinn tak mampu menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, segalanya terpeta jelas di wajahnya—sang pemuda tak sanggup menghadapi kejadian ini, dimana sang gadis melupakan dirinya seakan tak mengenalinya sama sekali.

.

.

**#27 Near**

Sang pemuda menunggui gadis yang tertidur akibat kelelahan—padahal mereka sebegini dekat, tapi rasanya mereka terpisah begitu jauh oleh suatu dinding tak kasat mata.

.

.

**#43 Believe**

Shinn percaya bahwa Stellar akan mengingatnya lagi—hanya satu harapan itu yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar, atau ia akan tenggelam dalam jurang dalam kepedihan.

.

.

**#20 Smile**

Dan kesabaran sang pemuda berbuah keajaiban: Stellar terbangun dan kembali mengingatnya; Shinn hanya mampu tersenyum bahagia saat itu—tak menyadari senyum licik takdir.

.

.

**#25 Fade**

Stellar akan meninggal tanpa perawatan dan obat yang tepat, dan sebelum itu terjadi, ia akan dikirim untuk penelitian program _Extended_ di fasilitas sains ZAFT—bayangan bahagia dalam benak Shinn langsung memudar saat mendengarnya.

.

.

**#39 Traitor**

Meski tahu apa hukuman seorang penghianat yang melepaskan tawanan perang, Shinn tetap saja membawa Stellar kembali ke Neo Roanoke di _Earth Alliance_ supaya gadis itu mendapatkan perawatan yang mampu memperpanjang hidupnya.

.

.

**#21 Huge**

_GFAS-X1 Destroy_ adalah gundam super besar, dengan ukuran 56,3 meter; _ZGMF-X56S Impulse_ yang hanya sepertiga ukurannya melayang di hadapan kokpit sang musuh—Shinn terpana, tak mampu lagi bertarung ketika mengetahui bahwa Stellar lah yang menjadi pilot _Gundam_ raksasa _Destroy_, padahal Neo berjanji akan merawat gadis itu dan tak kan menggunakannya sebagai senjata tempur lagi.

.

.

**#10 Two**

Kedua _Gundam_ terdiam; kedua pilot merasakan hatinya masing-masing meminta untuk mengakhiri pertarungan; kedua insan tersebut tenggelam dalam perasaan mereka—hingga muncul _Gundam_ ketiga: _ZGMF-X10A Freedom, _sebuah tanda mata ironi dari takdir.

.

.

**#23 Run**

Shinn dapat melihat bahwa Stellar mulai panik ketika melihat kemunculan _Freedom_; gadis itu seperti ingin lari dari tekanan Kira Yamato sebagai pilot _Freedom_—serangan _Destroy_ yang sempat terhenti pun dimulai lagi.

.

.

**#22 Wound**

Tebasan Freedom yang diarahkan pada cannon di atas kokpit Destroy menyebabkan ledakan yang melukai sang pilot dengan fatal—Stellar terluka parah; dan Shinn berteriak keras penuh dendam pada Kira—skenario takdir hampir mendekati akhir.

.

.

**#12 Small**

Dengan hati-hati, penuh kasih dan takut lebih menyakitinya, sang pemuda merengkuh tubuh gadis yang lemas dan berlumuran darah—begitu kecil dan rapuh; Shinn menggeram marah, mendendam pada semua orang yang membuat sang gadis merasakan kesakitan seperti ini.

.

.

**#13 Wish**

Hanya satu pinta Shinn kala memeluk erat tubuh sang gadis: harapan supaya Stellar tetap hidup, bersamanya—tapi takdir tak semurah hati itu.

.

.

**#5 Secret**

Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, iris berwarna magenta balas menatap sang pemuda, "Shinn... Stellar... suka Shinn...."—sebuah rahasia yang dipendam oleh sang gadis akhirnya bisa diungkapkan pada sang pemuda; dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Stellar tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

**#9 Cross**

Sang pemuda akhirnya menyadari skenario yang ditulis takdir, jalan hidup mereka bersilangan dengan titik pertemuan dipenuhi kepedihan dan tangis ...serta duka; tapi segalanya telah terlambat.

.

.

**#11 Over**

Akhir pun tiba—dengan sang gadis terbaring seolah hanya tidur dalam dekapan sang pemuda.

.

.

**#6 Melody**

Tangisan penuh kepedihan mengiringi kepergian separuh jiwa yang dikasihi, bagai melodi menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

**#44 Regret**

Begitu banyak sesal yang dirasakan Shinn: ketidakmampuannya memenuhi janji untuk selalu melindungi Stellar, kesalahannya membawa Stellar kembali ke Neo yang dikira akan menyelamatkan gadis tersebut tapi malah membawa kematian baginya—dan terutama, karena ia tak sempat memberitahu Stellar betapa ia juga mencintainya.

.

.

***~OWARI~***

.

.

Takdir tersenyum puas, skenario telah dimainkan begitu sempurna oleh para pemeran. Itulah akhir dari hubungan dua insan manusia, sang pemuda dan pemudi; sesama pengemudi Gundam; dua orang yang menjadi korban dari kekejian sang takdir. Skenario lain telah ditulis, pemeran lain telah dipilih. Selamat tinggal, Stellar, sampai jumpa, Shinn, terima kasih telah berpartisipasi kali ini.

.

.

**Otanjoubi omedetto, Shinn Asuka.**


End file.
